Take Me Home Tonight Faberry Style
by faberryftw13
Summary: New to this whole game. M rating just to be safe. Enjoy and R&R for me. Thanks.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I don't own Eddie Money either.**  
**AN: This is an AU Faberry piece. punk and GP Quinn. No sex cuz I can't actually write that. Not well anyway. So enjoy.**

Quinn's POV  
The lights around the bar dim out and we step on stage. Puck heads to his drum set, Sam walks over and stands to my left as I head to the mic at center stage. I turn to my friends, nodding my head at them as I quietly strum my guitar.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We are in for a treat tonight. Our very own hometown band, Your Desire, is with us tonight! Give them a hand, folks!" The bartender shouts into a mic as Sam and I tune our guitars. I look out to the bar and look for...she's here! She's really here!  
"Calm down, Quinn. It's just Rachel. The girl you relentlessly tortured in high school and are still madly in love with. Just stay calm." I think to myself, silently praying I don't do something foolish tonight. Then I have an idea.  
"Guys. Change of plans. Our last song is going to be 'Take Me Home Tonight' by Eddie, okay?" I look at Sam and Puck questioningly.  
"Aww. But Q, we haven't worked on that song for ages. Come on, bro..." Puck starts, looking at me like I'm crazy.  
"We're doing it. No questions or complaints, Puckster. Sam, start us up man." I nod over at Sam, who begins strumming silently over the roars of the crowd. The lights come up, I step up to the microphone, and my trademark smirk takes over my face.  
"Hello Lima! How are we tonight? Good I hope. Let's get this show on the road!" I exclaim, nodding my head to Sam's bass beat as I start singing.

It's time for the last song. I can do this.  
"Alright, folks. This is our last song. I'm dedicating this one..." I pause and take a deep breath, finding Rachel's eyes across the room, "to Rachel."  
At this point, I'm sweating bullets; both from the stage lights, adrenaline, and my insane nervousness. Flipping my hair back, I start strumming the opening notes, before taking the mic in my hand and walking to the edge of the stage. Turning the guitar over to hang off my back, I start to sing, my eyes never leaving Rachel's as I swing my hips seductively. At this point, I can't see Rachel's expression with the stage lights blinding me, giving me this ridiculous sense of confidence.

"I feel a hunger it's a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night  
Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder when I feel you with my appetite  
With all the power you're releasing it isn't safe to walk the city streets alone  
Anticipation is running through me let's find the key and turn this engine on

I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heartbeat faster, faster, faster

Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light  
Take me home tonight  
Listen honey just like Ronnie sang, Be my little baby?

I get frightened in all this darkness  
I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone I need some company  
A guardian angel to keep me warm when the cold winds blow

I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heartbeat faster, faster, faster yeah"

I thrust my hips forward, my skinny jeans effectively outlining my dick. I heard squeals and hollers, but my eyes were latched onto Rachel's. I knelt down and jumped off the stage, feeling hands on my body and tugs on my clothes. I walked steadily towards Rachel.

"Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light  
Take me home tonight  
Listen honey just like Ronnie sang, Be my little baby?  
Be my little baby"

As I reached Rachel, I hold my hand out to her. She tentatively takes my hand and I spin her into my body, her back against my front. I wrap my free arm around her, swaying us to the beat.

"Just like Ronnie sang, just like Ronnie sang  
Be my little baby? Baby my darling  
I feel a hunger it's a hunger

Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light  
Take me home tonight  
Listen honey just like Ronnie sang

Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light  
Take me home tonight  
Listen honey just like Ronnie sang, just like Ronnie sang

Be my little  
Be my little  
Be my little baby"

As I finished the song, I spin Rachel back around and kneel in front of her, my eyes looking into hers for some kind of positive reaction. The crowd roars with applause and looks towards me and Rachel. With a blank expression, Rachel pulls me up by my scarf and towards the back room by the stage. Puck and Sam look at us, confused, but Puck was smirking. Puck winks at me and mouths, "Get some Q" before I shoot him a glare. Puck and Sam thank the bar occupants and head off stage. Rachel tugs me into a room off to the side.  
"What the hell, Quinn? What was that all about?" Rachel asks me, getting in my face.  
"Rachel, it's no secret. I..I like you. A lot. More than I should. I know that I don't have a chance with you. I assume you only allowed me to get that close to you because of the alcohol or something. But I want you to kn-" I get cut off as Rachel's lips smash against mine. I moan softly and pull her hips into mine, pressing my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Rachel's hands weave into my short, pink locks, moaning loudly. Her mouth opens to me and my tongue feverishly dances with hers. The need for air makes me pull away, my face flushed as I gasp for air.  
"Rachel? What was that for?" I breathed, her black eyes boring into me, looking between my lips and eyes.  
"It's because you turned me on, Fabray. With that little...stunt you pulled." Rachel replies, grinding her hips into my hardened dick. She smirks as I moan out her name. "But I don't want to take you home, Quinn. I want you," She pauses, running her finger down the valley of my breasts and down my abs to my belt, "to take me home. And fuck me. Fuck me until I can't move."  
"Oh god...Okay, I can take you home. Like, right now." I mutter, grabbing her hand and wrenching open the door to the room we were in. I run straight into Sam, who smirks down at Rachel and I. I shove Sam out of the way and run down the hall to the back exit. I pull the door open and hurry to my motorcycle. Straddling the seat and revving it up, I feel Rachel climb on the motorcycle behind me, wrapping her arms firmly around my waist. I glance over my shoulder to see her helmeted head resting on my back. With a smile, I drive off in the direction of my home.

"And the rest is history, kiddo. Your mom and I started dating, my band and I got famous, I proposed, we got married, then had a rugrat of a kid." I say, ruffling my son's brown hair.  
"Babe, did you tell him that story again? Lord, you'd think he'd want to hear a story about knights and dragons." My wife said, smiling softly from the doorway of our son's room.  
"What can I say, love? He likes to hear about us." I reply, getting up to wrap my beautiful woman in my arms. Her head rests against my shoulder as she watches our son, who had fallen asleep after the story.  
"Now come on. Let me take you to bed." I wink as I scoop Rachel up in my arms and carry her down the hall.

**Please Read and Review. I'd really appreciate it. If ya want to see some more stuff, which I'll likely have up sooner, find me on . I'm faberryftw there too. So thanks and happy reading!**


End file.
